Protege
by Yung Loop
Summary: Tadashi was always proud of Hiro. However, when he passed, he was not able to do what he always wanted to. Hiro now has to fulfill Tadashi's dream, and achieve what Tadashi could not. HiroGo.
1. Chapter 1

**chapter i: once more**

"Nothing I do seems to help with anything," groaned Hiro as he slumped down into the chair of his room, and formerly Tadashi's. It was around 2 AM, and Hiro had not been able to sleep at all since the passing of his brother. Though it had only been four weeks since Tadashi's passing, it felt like years to Hiro, as he struggled to cope with the loss of his beloved sibling.

_He was always there when I needed him…_

Through thick and thin, Tadashi would always care for him no matter what Hiro did, even if it involved illegal botfighting, or staying up late past his curfew. But, though Tadashi would get so upset with Hiro that he was literally steaming out of his ears, Tadashi would always give Hiro the most tender smile when the whole ordeal was over. Now, he can never see that smile again. Hiro then sighed mournfully and put his head in both of his hands, hunched over his work desk. The questions overflooded Hiro again.

_Why didn't I stop him?_

_What would have happened if I did?_

_How would things be if Tadashi was here now?_

Hiro always told himself not to ask himself those questions, but the more time he spent alone, the more he kept thinking about his deceased brother. The memory of him running into the burning building whilst dropping his signature baseball cap was forever burned inside his head, and he can vividly remember every second before Tadashi rushed into the uproar of flames. Hiro can clearly recall the feeling of his heart dropping into his stomach as the building exploded, and he remembered thinking when it happened:

_He's gone._

"Trying to cope is hard…" Hiro murmured as he slithered out of his chair and slowly limped towards his bed. It was already 2:30 in the morning by the time Hiro was finished with his flashback of the tragic event, and he felt as though he should get some sleep before he were to start the day.

"Let's see if I can sleep again this time," Hiro thought as he plopped into his bed and gently brought the covers over his body, allowing the blankets to caress his body with their warmth and comfort. Tonight was different than all the other nights, as Hiro could actually feel himself drifting off into the wonderland that is called sleep, unlike the nights previous where he tossed, turned and had nightmares about the tragedy that occurred at SFIT's showcase.

_Wow, this is pretty nice…_

_/_

Hiro felt light. Well, more light than he was already, being a very thin boy, weighing in at about 100 pounds. But something was different. It was as though all the weight in his body disappeared, and was replaced with air. Hiro could move around freely without any care in the world. Hiro also noticed that instead of his bedroom, his surroundings were white as far as the eye can see, encompassing everything and anything with nothing else in there, a barren minimalist environment.

"Boo," said a voice from behind Hiro.

"Ah!" yelped Hiro as he jumped back and turned towards who was on his back.

"No way…" thought Hiro as he turned and saw the mysterious person. "Is it really you?"

To Hiro's surprise, Tadashi was standing right in front of him, looking as though he had never been touched by the fire at all, and still looked as fresh as he did the day they went to the showcase.

"Miss me, bonehead?" Tadashi said to Hiro while chuckling and ruffling his hair.

Flabbergasted, Hiro said, "Am I… dreaming?"

Looking dead into Hiro's eyes, Tadashi replied, "Well, you're not really dreaming. Actually, I'm from the afterlife, invading your dreams to tell you a very important message?"

Eyes lighting up, Hiro clapped his hands together and said, "Do you have money for me?"

"No." said Tadashi bluntly.

"Are we getting a new cat?"

"In the future, I guess."

"Will I MAKE a lot of money?"

"Probably in the future."

"Am I -"

"Hiro, stop!" Tadashi said as he laughed softly and touched Hiro's shoulder. "You have to promise to take me VERY seriously when I say this, okay?"

Nodding his head in agreement, Hiro replied, "Of course I will."

Taking a deep breath, Tadashi put both of his hands on Hiro's shoulder, stared into his pupils and said, "I need you to do something REALLY important, okay?"

Confused, Hiro answered, "What's so important?"

Immediately when Hiro said that, Tadashi crossed his arms and looked into the mass of white that was in front of him and said, "I kind of want you to date GoGo."

Hearing this was a shock to Hiro. Why would Tadashi want him to do something that was so out of pocket?

"But Tada-nii… why?"

Pursing his lips together and still looking upwards, Tadashi replied, "Well, here's the thing. I kind of had a thing for GoGo, and she kind of had a thing for me, and we knew that. It never really evolved because, I, uh, kind of died before I was able to get anywhere with her."

Crossing his own arms, Hiro replied, "And? What are you getting at?"

Looking directly at Hiro, Tadashi answered Hiro's reply by saying, "So, with you as my protege, I thought that you should smash GoGo. You know, to carry on the Hamada family name with your healthy seed and -"

Waving his hands in an 'x' motion, Hiro exclaimed, "Stop right there! I don't want to hear any more!"

Sighing, Tadashi said to Hiro, "C'mon now. I remembered the way you looked at GoGo when you first saw her back when you came to the lab the first time."

Hiro's eyes raised in surprise, and he said to Tadashi, "H-H-How did you know?"

Putting his hand on Hiro's shoulder, Tadashi replied, "You kept staring at her ass, bonehead. Don't worry, I did the same thing too until I learned how to keep it discreet."

Hiro was silent when Tadashi uttered those words. Almost inappropriately, Tadashi exclaimed, "Well, now that we know that you've got some form of physical attraction towards GoGo, let's try to get you two hitched! Er, dating."

"Fine. I guess I'll give it a chance. For YOU, Tadashi," Hiro answered.

"Great! Trust me, she's a LOT different than you think she is!" Tadashi said while throwing his hands up in the air for joy.

Looking puzzled, Hiro asked Tadashi, "What do you mean?"

"It means what it means, knucklehead. She might look like the tough, biker-girl, but - you know, I think you should figure it out yourself," said Tadashi with a huff. "You've got a surprise waiting for you in the morning."

Tadashi said that while smirking, and that made Hiro feel a little bit uncomfortable. Hiro then questioned Tadashi by saying, "What do you mean by -"

Before Hiro could finish his sentence, Hiro was jolted awake, and found himself in a cold sweat. He was panting heavily, and clutched his chest in an attempt to catch his breath, all the while turning over to his right side to see what the time was. His breath was slowly coming back to him, and Hiro turned his alarm clock to a position where he could see it while laying down.

_5 AM. I seriously hope that was some cracked out dream instead of a 'vision'..._

To Hiro's surprise, Baymax startled him by announcing quite loudly, "Hiro, you seem to have an incoming call from GoGo Tomago. Shall I accept it?"

Hiro was seriously wondering why GoGo was calling up at 5 in the morning, but before Hiro could utter a single sound out of his mouth, something in his body felt different. It had felt as though all the motor skills that he had were gone, and that he could not move. After about a second, his body started to move on his own, and Hiro was standing up, facing Baymax.

_Wait, what? Why am I moving on my own?!_

Against Hiro's will, he spoke out to Baymax and said, "Y-Yeah Baymax, answer the call."

And so, GoGo's icon that Hiro had saved into Baymax appeared on his stomach in a very bright light, and out of that stomach, Hiro heard, "Hey. You okay Hiro? I know you started coming to school two weeks ago, but… I just wanted to make sure you're fine."

Hiro still didn't seem to have control of his body, and more words came out of his mouth against his will, with him saying, "Y-Yeah. I'm fine GoGo. I'm glad you're here to help, y'know." He quietly chuckled as he said that, and what was happening to Hiro's body was still boggling his mind.

_Did I just laugh like that? What's going on with my body? Is this what's supposed to happen during puberty?_

There was a brief pause before GoGo stuttered, "Uh, yeah. Don't mention it. Anything for a friend."

The call was then cut short, and the room went very silent, until a voice in Hiro's head popped up to say a few words.

_Surprise, bonehead._

_Wait. No way. You can't be doing this to me?_

_But I am. Remember the surprise I was talking about?_

_And that surprise is taking over my body and doing things against my will?_

_You got it! I'll only do it when I see fit, so don't worry about it, kiddo._

_How can I trust you? You gotta give me a warning at least!_

_Fine. Always gotta kill the fun, don't you… _

_I do NOT!_

_This is going to make things interesting for when you try to talk to GoGo, hehe._

Before Hiro could try to say something back to Tadashi's disembodied voice that was in his head, it disappeared as fast as fast it had came in.

_Might as well get ready for school…_

Hiro went to his closet and picked out some clothes, and after that, walked towards the shower to get himself ready for the upcoming school day.


	2. ii ain't nothing like the first

**chapter ii: ain't nothing like the first**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated. I know you guys want to read the second chapter, and here you go. School got in the way, and I apologize. We need more Tomadashi and HiroGo, smh.**

Getting ready for school today seemed a lot more difficult compared to all of the other days. I mean, who wouldn't find some trouble putting on your clothes if your deceased brother is telling you extremely rude things in your head?

_Dude, seriously? Cargo shorts? I know you're only fourteen, but you got to upgrade your wardrobe. I mean, GoGo's real lenient with clothes, but still…_

_Shut up! It's really comfortable, and it works on me._

_Whatever you say, knucklehead._

Hiro frantically tried to smooth out his hair to no avail, as his extremely straight hair just kept sticking out, making his head look like one massive ball of black fluff.

_Nothing I can do there…_

_If you actually took the time to sleep enough, you would have been able to shower, you know._

_Shut it for once. Were you always this annoying when you were alive?_

_Pretty much, yeah._

Sighing as he finally put on all of his clothes, Hiro softly murmured, "Tadashi, I know you can hear me. And believe me when I say that I WILL try to talk to GoGo."

_You're not trying to JUST talk to GoGo. You're trying to get in there too, kiddo._

"But how?"

_Just talk. Not that hard. Oh wait, I forgot. When we were in high school, you never talked to any girls, haha._

"Not my fault they wouldn't talk to me!" said Hiro as he walked out of the cafe and to the bus stop that lead to SFIT. "I was too young, and I guess I didn't have the appeal."

_No appeal? Well, you're in luck. GoGo said that you were kind of cute when you swung by the lab before I turned into crisp bacon. Keyword: kind of. I think she was being nice, though. _

"Augh, fine. I guess I'll take the plunge," murmured Hiro to himself as he boarded the bus and made his way over to SFIT.

_That's the spirit! Now, all you gotta do is not fuck this up too bad, and you're in the clear. Well, there's a bunch of other things too, but I'll talk about that later._

The bus was rolling and rumbling, making the trip kind of uncomfortable for Hiro, to say the least. To Tadashi's previous comment, Hiro replied, "Isn't there more to this thing, though?"

_I mean, yeah. That's why I said I'll talk about it later. Later, as in, when the time comes for it, you knucklehead. Now stop talking to me out loud, people are going to think you're crazy. _

/

On his way to the lab, Hiro was feeling more jittery than he usually did, taking note that he could not stop fidgeting with his fingers and that he was scanning the hallway multiple times.

"What's up with me?" murmured Hiro as he walked into the lab without looking at what was in front of him, and bumped into someone who was in front of the entrance. To his dismay, he got a little closer than he would have liked with this person.

_What the... so soft… all I see is black, though..._

_You're in someone's chest, knucklehead._

Immediately, Hiro pulled away from the darkness, and his stomach dropped when he saw GoGo standing in front of him, looking surprisingly unphased by what happened.

She walked past Hiro on her way to her work station, grabbed his shoulder, and said very plainly, "Watch it next time, 'kay?"

Letting go of her shoulder, GoGo blew a bubble and continued over towards her work station, leaving Hiro in a state of shock.

"I, uh… Uh, GoGo-"

Before Hiro could finish his sentence, his body jerked in a very unnatural way, his legs sticking out at forty-five degree angles as he sluggishly inched his way towards GoGo's station.

_Wait, this isn't what I want to do! What's happenening!_

_What do you think? I'm taking control, dimwit._

_But why at a time like this? I just got a face full of GoGo's boobs! She's gotta be super pissed…_

_I don't know dude, she looked alright to me. You're so lucky you know that? I'd have KILLED to be in your position when I was alive, don't take what you have for granted kiddo. _

_Tadashi, please, STOP!_

_Nope._

It seemed as though something in Tadashi called "the thirst" hit him hard, and we all know that the thirst makes people do crazy things. Here, is no exception. What do you expect from a guy that died in his prime and couldn't get all the things he wanted out of life?

Hiro's footsteps were loud enough to alert GoGo of his impending arrival, and she eyed Hiro, who was standing at attention in front of where she was working at.

"What're you here for?" said GoGo in a bored tone.

"I wanted to say -" Hiro stuttered and covered his mouth.

She looked at him with some concern and said, "What did you want to say?"

Out of nowhere, Hiro blurted out loud, "I wanted to say that you have a VERY nice chest!"

The entire lab became dead silent, almost to the point where you could hear the hum of the refrigerator that was in the back of the room. Hiro looked away from GoGo, who he could feel glaring at him with the as much anger as a voluptuous Korean woman could and waited for something to happen.

_Thanks a lot for making me say something I didn't want!_

_So what? You know you liked it, so why not tell her?_

_Uh, because she's GoGo?_

_Remember: we're trying to get you and I laid. Well, moreso you than me. _

_Sometimes I wonder why I agreed to do this…_

'_Cause I know you've been crushing on her since you saw her over at the lab._

_What?_

_C'mon kiddo, I don't blame you. Who could resist a girl like her? With that figure that just makes guys go crazy; she's got well formed breasts, legs that I want to shove my face into and how can I forget -_

_Fine! Yeah, she's really attractive, and I guess she's got a nice butt too…_

_That's the Hamada spirit! Now, think fast! She's looking at you now._

Hiro's neck creaked as he haltingly turned his head towards GoGo, who had a look of shock on her face.

"You…" whispered GoGo.

"I-I… I'm sorr-" Hiro said before he was cut off.

"YOU…" bellowed GoGo.

_Looks like I'm about to see you up there, Tadashi…_

Hiro tried say something but was quickly interrupted, "I can explain, I-"

GoGo's eyes were burning up, with her anger practically being injected into her retinas, striking fear into Hiro's heart.

"You… you've got guts. I like that." said GoGo, as her expression turned from angered to neutral as each word came out of her mouth.

"W-what?" stuttered Hiro as he noticed that GoGo's lips were turning into a small grin.

Sighing, GoGo replied, "I swear, no guy has been able to say something about me without getting their tail between their legs. Not even your brother."

_Ouch. That hurt a bit, Hiro. _

Nervously, Hiro chuckle, "Haha, y-yeah. I'm surprised you're not that mad."

"Mad? Why would I be mad at someone giving me a compliment? It takes courage to say what you said," GoGo said as she looked down towards her desk to do a few calculations. "...and so directly, too."

Once again, Hiro felt all sensation leave his body, as he could feel Tadashi taking over for him. He (Tadashi) quickly tapped GoGo on the shoulder, saw her turn around and said, "Hey, GoGo."

"Yeah?" lulled GoGo as she drew a quick sketch for a new schematic of her bike.

"I was wondering if you were free this weekend. Maybe we could do something?" Hiro said sheepishly.

Smirking, GoGo giggled, "Sure. Your house, this weekend at one. Surprise me, okay?"

It was then GoGo stood up from her work station, made her way towards the entrance of the lab and waved goodbye to Hiro. It was already four o'clock by the time GoGo left, and everyone else was following suit.

_Yo! You see that? Your nii-san's still got some game left in him!_

_You jerk, why'd you do that! This is the first time I've ever had a girl come over to the house! _

_Ah, lighten up, kiddo! It'll be FINE. Just let me take over when things get a little hectic, okay?_

_Man, I swear, I think something weird is going to happen this weekend..._

_Maybe. You're hormone laden, and I'm still kind of thirsty. Something is BOUND to happen. _

_Well, what're we supposed to do?_

_Leave it to me._

**A/N: Sorry about getting this chapter out so late, and making the ending like that. A lot of stuff has gotten in the way of making this. Thanks for reading, and R&amp;R!**


	3. iii the worst guys

**chapter iii. the worst guys**

_beep beep_

Around 10 in the morning, half an hour before Hiro was expecting GoGo over at his house, he got a text message from her saying:

"**come to my place at 10:30 instead**"

_Yoooo! Knucklehead, you know what that means?_

_Not exactly. Care to elaborate?_

_You're going over to GOGO's apartment. Just you and her. Alone._

_Yeah, what about it?_

_No wonder you couldn't talk to any girls in high school…_

_You sound like a broken record, 'Dashi._

_Forget about that! Get changed, call the Uber over here and head to GoGo's!_

Tadashi made a good point, Hiro had only half an hour to get to GoGo's, and it took a solid ten minutes to get from his house to GoGo's apartment by car, so Hiro had to make his way over to her's as fast as he could.

"I don't want to leave a bad impression," Hiro murmured as he called up the Uber while running outside of his house to wait for it.

_Estimated wait time: 30 seconds_

/

_all she needed was some -_

"_Where could this kid be?" _thought GoGo as she laid face down on her living room's sofa.

Kicking her legs up and down and fiddling around with her phone, she thought silently, "For a boy genius, I would expect him to get to his plans on time…"

Right when she finished her thought, the doorbell rung, signalling GoGo to go answer it.

/

The door swung open and Hiro was greeted to a very scantily clad GoGo standing in the doorway of her apartment.

_Yo… You sure you can handle yourself there?_

_Of course I can, I'm grown up enough!_

_You were wetting the bed until you were 6._

_We don't talk about that anymore!_

GoGo blurted out, "Yo. Come on in, it's kinda humid outside."

Hiro nodded his head as he slowly followed GoGo's lead into her apartment.

"Wow," Hiro thought to himself as he walked down the somewhat-cramped hallway that connected the front door to the living room. "This is a lot nicer than I expected!"

_I'm so fucking jealous of you, Hiro. You got into her place before I did; I'm a disappointment to the family._

_Technically, both you and I went inside her place at the same time, considering that you're in my body and mind lying dormant as we converse in my head._

_I guess it's a win-win for both of us. _

Hiro carefully stepped into the living room and saw GoGo standing in the middle of it.

"Well," GoGo said while slightly glancing to the left and right of her living room. "Get seated somewhere and I'll get us something to eat."

"A-Alright," stuttered Hiro as he plopped down onto the lone sofa that was in the corner of the living room. The living room was not that large, but at the same time it emanated this comfortable, homey kind of vibe that put Hiro into ease. Unlike some other apartments, there was a lot of light coming in from the windows that hit the stark-white walls, making the color on the walls seem a lot brighter than they actually were. The light brown hardwood floors were a nice contrast to the light walls, and the sparse use of furniture throughout the living room made everything come together very nicely.

Out of the corner of Hiro's eye, he noticed GoGo standing against a wall and finishing a phone call which seemed to be about pizza delivery.

_Sweet! I love pizza. Something's not right though…_

While glancing up and down GoGo's person, Hiro barely managed to murmur, "Uh, GoGo?'

As GoGo was finishing up her phone call, she pocketed her phone and replied, "Hm?"

"Do you, uh, always wear stuff like this at home?" Hiro said while feeling blood rush across his face.

GoGo was sporting some extremely short and tight black gym shorts that showed off a plentiful amount of her luscious thighs and also accented her notably curvaceous backside, along with a white tank top that revealed most of her abdominal area and also made her bountiful chest much more defined to her usual attire.

"Yeah. Why? Like what you see?" she answered with a slight chuckle while running her fingers up and down her legs.

Hiro gulped. "Uh… What if I did?"

GoGo giggled uncharacteristically, "I wouldn't blame you. I take it you're enjoying the view?"

"Y-Yeah. I am." Hiro stuttered.

Raising her eyebrows, GoGo said curtly, "Huh. Wouldn't expect you to say something like that."

Hiro was fiddling around with his thumbs for about a few seconds until GoGo said to him, "I'll be in my room taking a powernap, if you need anything, you know where to find me.

She walked away with some swagger in her step, and the soft sound of the door being shut could be heard from where Hiro was sitting.

_Tadashi, why'd you make me say that? Now she's gonna think I'm a creep?_

_Hold on. First, I wasn't the one who made you say what you did. That was all on YOU. Second, there's nothing wrong with what you said, she asked if you liked what she was wearing and you answered honestly._

_Wait… it FELT like you were taking over me, so I thought it was you. It was this weird sensation that I normally get whenever you take control. It was real tingly; my face was getting really warm and my body kept on shaking without me telling it to. _

_Sounds like you're horny to me. It's completely natural, and hey! She seemed impressed that someone your age could come clean about what they thought. That counts for something._

_I am not!_

Things got quiet for about 10 minutes until Tadashi piped up and said,

_You should check up on her._

_Why?_

_I dunno. You seem tense and I thought that seeing her might ease up the tension._

Sighing, Hiro heeded the words from his deceased brother, knowing well that he himself was curious to check up on GoGo.

_Lowkey, it's kind of creepy you're watching a girl sleeping._

_You're the one who suggested it, weirdo._

Hiro peeked into the door of GoGo's open room, and saw her snoozing away in her bed. It was basic, with a black comforter and white sheets that nicely complimented each other. The rest of her room was cleaned up very well with not too much mess around and walls that matched the living room's.

_She's real… cute._

_Yeah, agreed. One of the reasons why I like her. Well, LIKED her, considering that I'm dead right now._

Making sure that his steps were dead quiet, he snuck his way into her room and was standing at the foot of her bed. At this point, Hiro was starting to sweat. This was his first time in a girl's room, hell, this was the first time that he was in a girl's house alone. He could feel blood rush to his cheeks, lighting up his face like a stop light and he could also feel his ears emitting heat that could be felt from almost ten feet away.

_I've got that itch again…_

Hiro took off his shoes and slowly climbed his way on top of GoGo's bed, and kneeling just before where her tiny feet were staying.

_She's got some small feet…_

_Dude, what are you doing?! What will you do if she wakes up?_

_I-I don't know what I'm doing myself either._

Hiro ignored all caution and continued to crawl on top of GoGo and at this point, was face to face with her. He could hear and feel each breath that came from her, the warmth coming from her mouth coming in contact and spreading across his face. GoGo's thick raven hair was strewn about her pillow and each individual strand of hair seemed as though they were extremely defined.

_Woah…_

_Hiro, what are you doing? This isn't right!_

_I can't stop myself! I know what I'm doing but I just can't stop!_

He started to tremble, feeling his hands shake and all the blood rushed to his head in the matter of seconds, feeling a strong sense of urgency towards the situation at hand. Looking down at GoGo, he could see one eye half open and his stomach dropped.

_She caught you, dumbass! What're you going to say now?_

All of a sudden, GoGo shoved Hiro's head into her chest and forced his head to stay there.

"Mmph!" was all that Hiro was able to utter while his head was being wedged in GoGo's surprisingly large chest area.

Chuckling lightly, she looked down at her chest where Hiro was being restrained by her hand and said, "Are you liking my "nice chest"? You just couldn't keep your hands off me, could you?"

Hiro was struggling to get out of her grasp, and once he finally broke free, he shouted, "What's up with you?"

"I should be asking you the same question," retorted GoGo. "Why are you in my room and on top of me?"

He froze, and did a double take. Why did he go into her room to begin with anyways?

"Uh…" he stuttered. "I was just curious?"

She flashed a quick smirk that faded quickly and replied, "Y'know, curiosity killed the cat."

"True," Hiro said as his voice trailed off into nothingness. The doorbell rang soon after the awkward encounter, and Hiro's ear perked up at the ring of the doorbell.

GoGo leapt up to get to the door all the while saying, "Papa's in the house!"

Confused, Hiro went behind her, following her trail to the front door of her apartment where the pizza man was waiting.

_Stop staring at her ass._

_At least you're getting a good view from here._

_I'll shut up._

Swiftly, GoGo came with the pizza in her arms and plopped down on the sofa, patting a spot right next to her, signalling Hiro to sit in that area.

_Well, you gonna do it, or not?_

Hiro slowly sauntered over to the sofa and placed himself softly on the area and turned to his right, noticing that GoGo was already munching into her first slice of pizza.

"No wonder you're so thick…" Hiro mumbled as he glanced up and down at a hungry GoGo.

After chewing for a few seconds and swallowing the lump of food in her mouth, GoGo retorted, "There a problem?"

This made Hiro froze, and stuttered, "Uh, n-not really."

GoGo grunted and continued to eat her pizza in peace with an awkward Hiro at her side. A few minutes had passed when she finally decided to say, "You gonna have a slice, or what?"

"Y-Yeah," said Hiro as he opened the box as it creaked open to reveal the extremely greasy contents on the inside.

_Damn, no wonder she's so thick, this all goes to her hips!_

_Agreed…_

GoGo patted Hiro on the back, and belted out, "That's the spirit! Enjoy yourself; eat some pizza. Not every day that you get free food." She continued to devour her third piece of pizza as Hiro just started to nibble into his first slice, when Hiro stammered, "Um…"

Finishing off the food that was in her mouth, GoGo said, "Hm?"

Hiro quickly looked at her, and then away from her, and muttered, "I, uh. I'm sorry for coming into your room like that. I didn't know what was taking over me, really. Hope you can forgive me."

_Your libido took the reigns on that one, buddy._

_Shh._

GoGo stopped in her tracks and just stared at him. Just stared at him. Hiro could feel a single bead of sweat starting to form on his brow when GoGo burst out laughing as though she was being tickled by a machine with a rotating feather wheel going at 7000 RPM.

"Um, GoGo?" Hiro asked as she continued to snort and guwaff.

"Haha, yeah?" she said as started to calm down, her face still red from all the laughing she did.

"Are you okay after what I did?" asked Hiro earnestly as he gazed lightly into her eyes.

Chuckling, GoGo placed her hand gently on his shoulder and said sweetly, "Trust me, what you did was pretty tame. I think your brother would be proud of you for taking charge like that."

_Not sure if proud is the right word, but I am definitely amused by what went down._

_I'm having a moment here, quiet!_

"Really?" Hiro blurted.

"You're only a teenager, of course it's natural for this kind of thing happen," she said as she stood up to throw away the empty pizza box. "Just be lucky that I'm pretty lax with this kind of stuff. With someone else, I'm not sure if they'd take kindly to it."

Soon after disposing of the waste, Hiro himself stood up and said, "Y'know, thanks for the pizza, but I really have to go. Sorry about the trouble I caused earlier, too."

GoGo giggled, which was slightly uncharacteristic of her to do, and replied, "Aw, too bad. Next time you come over, don't be so bashful. I'll be waiting."

"W-What?" Hiro mumbled as she pushed him out the door.

"Come back soon," she said with a sly grin as she closed the door behind him, leaving Hiro alone in the dark green hallways of GoGo's apartment complex.

_Man, you're so lucky. We gotta go over to her place again real soon._

_We have to take our time with this, Tada-nii. We can't rush success._

_The thirst waits for no one, Hiro. Remember that._

_I think I can wait this one out. Lemme call the Uber driver to get us home first…_

_/_

_i oouldn't finish, got the uber from her place, on my porch smoking vapor hit with the sunday paper, listening to the neighbors_

**A/N: Once again, real sorry about the lack of updates. School got in the way and I put this on the backburner. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Read and Review, folks!**


End file.
